The Poet's Love
by YokoLucas
Summary: In love with her best friend, Rin, Alana finds her self falling in love with the beautiful 'Adonis', a man that seems to have taken an interest in her. However, even despite her feelings, Alana refuses to surrender and accept this love, for she discovers that Adonis is no mortal, but the greek god of light Apollo. Shocking truths, revelation, betrayals and much more await Alana.
1. The beautiful stranger

"Are you coming or not ?" My older brother Amos asked me as I was trying to get up.

"Wait some seconds please , I am truly tired , brother." Annoyance flashed into my brother's face. "Hurry up , little sister , we do not have all the time."

I finally got up , and walked to my brother's side. We walked together through the forest we were in. Finally we arrived at our home.

"Were have you been ?!" My mother said as she shook violently my shoulders when she got out of the house.

"I ... I got lost ..." I tried to find something who could make up for me , I couldn't say the true reason behind my disappearance.

"Are you lying to your own mother ?" My father , who was now with us , spoke threateningly.

I quivered. "I-No , I am not." My parents looked at me , then at my older brother. Finally , my mother managed to say something. "Go in your room , immediately. And be silent ! Your little brother is sleeping ! I do not want him to wake up and to find that his older sister sneaked during the night , to go somewhere we do not know." I nodded , then obediently walked back to the house.

Why my parents were acting like that ? It was simple. As my mother said , I sneaked during the night , in order to go in some place. Because I had found , weeks ago , a beautiful thing down here ... A thing I needed to protect.

I walked to my room , and closed quietly the door behind me. But even in my bed , I was hearing my parents's sentences.

"This is enough , I can not tolerate that my daughter , who is a maiden , walks alone in the night to go somewhere."

"Do you think she has a lover ?" My mother asked my father , and I shivered , it wasn't that at all , but that made me feel weird to hear that.

Anger flashed on his voice. "Probably. If not , what would she does in the night , alone ?"

"So ... All the time she was ... Going outside at day ... It was ..."

"For a lover , yes , I fear that." My father finished my mother's sentence.

I sighed deeply , and tried not to hear their voice , because they were talking too aloud for my liking. But in the same time , someone entered my room and closed the door. They came to my bed and laid beside me , and I recognized the little body.

"Lucius ?" I said , tapping my little brother's blond head. He wounded his arms around me , and hugged my body tightly.

"Do you have a problem ? Lucius ?" I said when I hugged him back , placing my arms around his waist. "No." He said in my chest. I raised my eyebrows. "Then Why-"

"Because I want to hug you , big sister. I heard father and mother since our older brother brought you back , and ... I felt really sorry for you , and I still do." I smiled at my brother's carrying nature , the girl with who he would fall in love would be happy to have him.

* * *

I woke up late , at the sound of someone calling my name. "Alana ..." The voice was musical and the most beautiful I had ever heard.

"Alana." I turned to look at my older brother's figure , his face was without any emotions , just like usual. But the voice I heard was very different from my brother's.

"Yes ?" I said awkwardly. I had never been able to know what my brother thought. Never.

"Father wants to see you." This is all he said , just after saying that , he walked off my room.

I could only sigh deeply , I turned at my other side , and I saw that Lucius was still sleeping deeply. I leaned down and kissed his cheek softly , then I covered him better with the blankets.

I walked out of my room and descended the beautiful stairway of my house. I found my father in the living room for men , he was here when he was receiving guests.

"Alana , my daughter." He said with a more calm voice than yesterday night. "I want to know why you are always out and what you were doing the night of yesterday ?"

"I-"

"Father." My older brother Amos came into view , he looked at me with , as usual , stern eyes. "The elders of the city want to talk with you about the ceremony who will come tomorrow."

My father sighed deeply. "Agreed. I will go , but please , watch over your mother and your siblings for me. especially Alana , do not let her go out." I sighed as my brother nodded at my father.

When my father left , my brother looked at me in the eyes. "You are lucky to be father's favorite child. If you were not , you would be having more problems than you already have." My brother said with a cold voice , as cold as ice.

I blinked at him , and then widened my eyes in disbelief. "I am _what ?!"_ I said with an incredulous voice. My brother rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Everyone who lives under that roof knows that he favours you very much , maybe _too_ much." He said with an ice voice , and I felt anger flying through me.

I walked up to him , and pointed my hand at him. "Listen up , _older _brother." He looked at me with a shocked expression , he surely didn't think that I would do something like that. "I am _no one's favorite_ , no one , and you know it very well. Father and mother have always fovoured you and Lucius." My brother pushed me away quickly , and pinned me against the wall. I noticed that his cheeks were pink and that his eyes had a strange glint , and I wondered why. 'Surely from anger' I thought to myself.

"Since when father has favoured me ?" He asked threateningly , anger in his tone. I rolled my eyes. "Oh , I do not know ? Maybe when he_ lets you_ do everything that _you_ want when he doesn't do the same thing for _me_ ? When he _lets you_ and _Lucius _to go in the training area when_ I_ can not ? When he lets you go out _whenever_ you want to when he _barely_ lets me go out to see my friends ?" I snapped at him.

My brother glared at me , gritting his teeth. "A woman is not allowed to fight." He said more calmly , looking at me with still angry eyes and a huge scowl.

I huffled in indignity. "Oh really ? Then why the Olympians goddesses fought in the Titan war with the males ?"

"Because they are _goddesses_ when you , you are a _woman_." He said sharply , hurting my wrists.

I winced. "You are hurt-"

"What are you doing to your sister ?" A voice spoke , and I turned my head to look at our mother , beautiful with short brown hair. She was wearing a suspicious frown on her face. My brother immediately let go of me. "I-"

"You do not need to explain." She said. "I understand that her behavior wasn't good , but I will never , nor will your father allow you to touch her , this is to us to do that , not to you , do you understand that ?" My brother gritted his teeth in anger , and turned to leave , but my mother stopped him and said something in his ear , I didn't hear it , but he literally glared at her and left the house , fuming.

My mother sighed desperately and smiled at me. I felt weird because last night she was furious at me ... And now she was smiling at me ...

"Are you alright ?" She asked with a concerned voice , I nodded at her. "I think so."

She smiled softly at me. "Do not worry for your brother , he is only worried for you , that is all. Now come helping me , we will go out in oder to find you a dress." I looked confusedly at her.

"For what ?"

She grinned. "For the ceremony of tomorrow of course !"

* * *

My mother had always been very elegant , it was like the goddess of beauty had gifted her with beauty and knowledge about clothes.

We went everywhere , trying everything , when we finally found something that would match perfectly for the ceremony of tomorrow night.

It was a beautiful dark grey chiton without any pattern on it. Gold accessories accompanied the chiton very well , a belt with a circle for a pattern for the waist , two beautiful golden bracelets for the wrist , severals rings , a huge golden necklace and a two little earrings. My mother bought also beautiful multicolored flowers for my long black curly hair.

She grinned. "Perfect ! You will be gorgeous for tomorrow night ! We will pray and thank lady Aphrodite for the beauty she gave us !"

That same night , my mother made me taking a bath , she put oils and flower in my hair , it smelled so good.

The night after , we were preparing ourselves , everything was a mess. My older brother wouldn't want to go to that 'stupid party' as he said to my mother.

"But you would meet a beautiful young girl." She replied with a scowl. My brother only shrugged. "I do not need a stupid wife who-"

My father shot him a deadly glare and my brother changed his mind and agreed to come , I knew since our childhood that he had always wanted to make our father proud of him.

My little brother , him , was excited at the idea of going at a ceremony , he always loved that.

On the other way , me , I was helped by servants to dress for the party. "You must look gorgeous , like you always do. But you must look even more ! It will be the occasion for you to find a suitor !" I blushed at my mother's words. I looked instinctively at my brother Amos , and his face was blank. He looked very pale instead of being usually tanned.

* * *

"Good morning Alana !" One of my best friend Rin , said and ran to me. "I missed you !" He said in my hair as he hugged me. I hugged him back , until I felt someone clear their throats. "And what about me ? " I smiled at the sound of that voice , and I left Rin's cold arms to Naru's warm ones.

"Naru ! I missed you so much !" Naru chuckled as he hugged me back.

"Wooaw ! Do not steal me my lover !" Rin said playfully as he took me away from Naru's strong grip.

Naru raised a playfull eyebrow as he spoke. "Your lover ? Since when she is your lover ? If I do remember correctly , she is our best friend since we are children !"

Rin laughed and placed his arms around my shoulder. "True. By the way , you are very beautiful tonight." He said with a deep and shy voice. I blushed at his comment.

I was dressed in the dark gray chiton with the golden belt on it and the accessories , and golden sandals. I had beautiful flowers in my braided hair , blue , red , pink ... All the colours.

"Thank you." I said with a smile , even if Rin's tone was weird , he usually was the boy with a go-happy attitude and cheerful , not a shy boy.

"So," I said when we took a place to sit on. The ceremony had started and everyone else was chatting before the dances. My parents were gone to talk with Rin's mother , while my brothers were talking to some pretty boys who I recognized as their friends.

"What did you do on your trip ?" I asked.

They were gone to an 'adventure' as Naru said , Naru was the son of Zeus and Rin the son of Hades , but he didn't look like one , not really. Even if he had black hair , he still was too cheerful for a child of Hades. I felt sympathy for Naru , Zeus's jealous wife , Hera , made the life of his mistresses and illicit children a living Tartarus , and Naru did really suffer in his life , what she had done to Heracles was nothing compared to Naru , she sent him tests in order to see if he was worthy of living or not , and even if he succeeded (Helped by many gods and thanks to his godly powers due to the fact that he was a demigod son of the king) she was still trying to kill him.

They had been gone for eight months , and I was very afraid for them. They told me how they met Hermes , god of thieves , and how my little brother could have been his son , my brother Lucius was the best prankster ever -behind lord Hermes of course- , he even made a priest of Ares to insult a priest of Athena , but that didn't go very well ... Well , that was it.

"And after that Naru electrocuted him with lightning , I used my dead people to kill that monster ! You should have seen his dead body and insulted face (did a monster had an insulted face ?) - it was just priceless !" Rin rolled off with laughing , people glanced down at us weirdly.

"He has psychological problems." I said to them as Naru was looking amusedly at him , a huge smile on his face. The people nodded and walked away.

"Hey !" Rin said , now clearly straight again. He frowned , but I saw that he was fighting a smile. "I do not have psychological problems !"

I winked at him , a habit I took since childhood. "I know , do not worry , it was just for fun." He grinned.

"Well friend." Naru said hitting Rin's shoulder in a friendly way. "It is the time to dance now. So stop harrassing that lady and go dancing !" He said pushing us towards the others people.

Naru was true. It was the time to dance to honor the gods , beautiful people were dancing together , in fact everyone was. I saw my father and my mother , even my little brother was dancing with a pretty redhead girl from his age. I was looking with my eyes for Amos , but he was nowhere to be seen. Rin pushed me toward sthe dance floor as Naru asked Hina , a member of his mother family to dance with him.

Rin placed his hands on my hips , and I felt someone's glare on us. It was a gaze full of jealousy , and I immediately looked at the source of that glare , I saw a blond head , but I didn't see the face or the body as Rin turned my head in his direction.

"Look at me." He said softly , and I met his deep blue eyes , my pale hands placed themselves around his pale neck , and we danced like that for a very long time.

"So." He said in my ear , and I shivered a little bit , a blush on my cheeks. "Do you ..."

"Yes ?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you want to a have a drink ?" He blurted out , and I sighed in deception. "Yes please , I would like to have one."

Rin took me to a bench , and went into the mass of people , I sighed , he was never going to say what I wanted to hear from him.

"Are you alone ?" A melodious voice spoke at my right , the same that I heard yesterday morning , and I turned my head to look at the most beautifull man I had ever seen. He was tall and had the body of an athlete , a body who was every woman's dream. He had golden hair , sky blue eyes and a porcelain skin , he had a look of pride and nobility on him , and a powerfull aura emanated from him.

I blushed under his gaze on me. "I -No , I am with someone." I said with a low voice that I thought he wouldn't be able to hear it , but he visibly heard it since his gaze darkened slightly.

"Oh really ? Then where are they ?"

"My friend is off to get me a drink." I said weakly , I just didn't understand what was happening to me and why I was feeling like that , the stranger smiled charmingly at me , a beautiful , dazzling smile. "Well , it must not be pleasable to stay here alone waiting him when everyone else is dancing and laughing ? So why do you not come to dance with me instead ?" He asked kindly.

I blushed even more and looked away some seconds , I caught sight of Amos , but he was looking at me such cold and disapproving eyes that I looked away quickly.

"Yes , I would like to." The stranger smiled and took my hand , he walked towards the dance floor , and just like Rin , placed his hands on my hips , but instead of Rin's kind touch , his was a little bit possessive , and I shivered , of what ? I didn't even know , was it fear ? Anticipation ? Or lust ?

"What is your name ?" I asked as we danced , and I noticed that he was an extremely good dancer. He smiled softly at me. "I am Adonis."

"Just like Aphrodite's beloved lover ?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes. Now that I told you my name , will you tell me yours ?"

"My name is Alana." I answered automatically , Adonis smiled at me. "That is a beautiful name , it suits you very well , just like your beauty." I blushed upon the kind words he was using with me. "Thank you , Adonis. your name suits you very well too." He grinned at my sentence. "Well , thank you , Alana."

"Alana ?" A voice said behind me , and I turned to look at a confused looking Naru , he was wearing a scowl on his face as well as having Hina in his arms. He looked at Adonis with a look of disbelief written over his handsome face. "You ! What are-" He stopped suddenly , and I noticed that Hina managed to hit him in his belly. He cursed , then walked away with her of the dance floor.

I looked at him. "Do you know Naru ?" I asked curiously. He nodded , and I noticed that he had a different expression on his face. "Yes , he is a ... distant cousin."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

Adonis sighed deeply. "I believe your friend has come back." I turned my head to look at where Rin was , he was looking for me with drinks on his hands. Guilt for going and leaving him without any news of any place I would be washed over me. Rin saw me and walked over to us.

"Well I am going now." Adonis said in my ear , and I shivered again. "But we will meet again." He said kissing my hands with his soft , warm lips. He let go of his grip on my hips and smiled at me , he looked disappointed to leave , but he eventually did.

"Who was _that ?!"_ Rin asked loudly as he came to me , and I looked coolly at him. "No need to be so rough ! He is a ... Friend."

"A friend ? Really ?" His tone left me to think that he didn't believe me at all.

"Yes." I said coolly. 'But ... Why had I defended Adonis ?' I thought to myself , I shrugged , and took the drink away of Rin's hand and walked away of the dance floor.

"Hey !" He said , running after me.

"What ?" I said , annoyed. He blinked. "Hum ... I am sorry." He said sheepishly. A wave of fondness rushed over me. "That is nothing." I said softly. "I am sorry too." I said after a moment.

I sat on the same bench as before and looked at Rin. "I am truly sorry Rin but ... I am not in the mood for dancing anymore."

Rin looked very disappointed , but smiled anyways. "That is okay , I ... Gotta go." He said quickly.

I sighed as I was looking him leaving. Some moments after , Amos came and sat beside me , his eyes were red for a certain reason and his blond hair was a mess.

"What happened to you ?" I asked , evident worry in my voice. He glared at me. "None of your business." He said harshly.

At that very moment , I felt anger and hurt , I never understood why my brother was so cold with me when he was so kind to our parents. He was strict with Lucius , but that was all , it was not like with me.

I got up from the bench and walked away , trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks. I looked around and saw Naru , and I immediately rushed over him , he looked at me. "Are you alright , you look like you are gonn-" I didn't let him the time to finish his sentence because I wounded my arms around him. He frowned. "What's wrong ?" He asked worriedly.

"Home ... I need to go home." I said between sobs , Naru didn't ask more questions , without a word or a glance to Hina , he lifted me up and carried me like a princess to my home , without even telling my family.

"Hina will tell them." He said when I asked him about it. I sighed , and placed my head against his chest. Unaware of the pair of blue eyes who was looking at us with pure jealousy.

* * *

**AN :** Here is the chapter , I hope you like it ! Please review , I really want you to review ... Please !

I also want your opinions , do you like it or not ? Do you prefer the first version ?

**Whatthehades28** : Ahaha thank you :) Don't worry I understand perfectly ;)

Bye !


	2. Alus

"Alana ..."

It was that voice again , that voice was musical , it was the most beautiful I had ever heard.

"Alana ..."

I felt a weight beside me , and suddenly , I found myself in strong , warm arms.

"If only you could know how much I love you ... αγάπη μου." I felt a soft breath on my face , it smelled of lemon.

Someone placed his lips against mine , a soft , tender kiss which I replied eargerly. I felt the stranger smile with satisfaction at my reaction upon his kiss.

"You are so sweet ... So beautiful ... I don't know if I will be able to control myself any longer." He sighed , and his grip on me tightened. He placed his head in the crook of my neck , kissing my skin passionately , and I felt a great lust from that doing. "Such soft skin ... Such white skin ... I will take you for my lover very soon."

I instinctively frowned with my closed eyes when I felt him move , and I took one of his hands to stop him.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Soon my love ... Very soon. But for now," He said as he kissed my forehead tenderly. "You must go back to sleep ... You must not open your eyes until I am gone."

He touched my face softly , tracing my jawline with his fingers , and sighed another time. "I only hope that , unlike most of the people I have fallen in love with ... You will not reject me when you will know who I truly am." He kissed my cheeks softly , then pressed his lips on top of mine.

"Sleep well , my love."

* * *

I woke up by someone screaming my name.

"Alana , wake up !"

I groaned loudly , then I tried to open my eyes , I saw a lock of blond hair , but I knew that it wasn't my little brother because he always called me big sister , however it wasn't also my older brother because he never screamed at me to wake up even if he was harsh with me , he always used a calm voice.

"Damn it Aly ! How long will it take you to move your legs !" An annoyed voice said in annoyance , and I quickly opened my eyes in disbelief.

"_Naru_ ?!"

Said person huffed , and I shouted in indignance. "But what are you doing in my room ?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hmph , hello , I am the one who took you in yesterday !"

I blushed at that , remembering that. He sighed with relief.

"I am happy to know you're safe ... You were not fine when I brought you here ... Did something happen ?"

Unfortunately , I also remembered that. "No , it's alright -"

"Please Alana," He said with a concerned voice. "I know when you are not fine ... Is it the blond guy with who you danced ?"

I blushed when I remembered Adonis. "No," I said with a sigh. "It's not because of him. It's ..."

"It's ?" Naru asked with an encouraging voice.

"I can not tell you." I sighed.

Naru's concerned face turned into a scowling one. He sighed. "Very well , but if you want to talk about it , you know you can trust me."

I nodded , and smiled. "Thanks Naru."

He smiled back. "You're welcome , we are friends after all."

"So ... What are you doing here ?" I said awkwardly , he shrugged. "Do you remember about yesterday ?"

I nodded , and he pressed on. "Well , I came to check on you , that's all. I wanted to show you something but I didn't have the time yesterday. I am pretty sure you will like it !" Naru's eyes were so bright , so full of happiness , that I didn't have the heart to refuse him something.

"Alright. Just let me the time to get ready and I will come with you." He smiled at me , and offered me his hand to help me to get up.

At the same moment , Amos opened the door. He had , for one of the few times in his life , a sad expression with guilty eyes. But as soon as he saw us , and our holding hands , anger burned in his eyes.

"Amos ?" I asked uncertainly , remembering the way he acted yesterday night. "Is something wrong ?" I asked worriedly.

"No , everything is fine !" He snapped at me , and I gasped in shock.

Naru frowned. "Hey , why are you so mean to Alana ? She is your little sister."

Amos glared at him. "That is none of your business !" He snapped at him , then he turned towards me. "I came to apologize for the way I acted last night , but finally , I will not do this." And without another word , he walked to the door , slamming it.

"Wow." Naru said with surprise and shock. "But what is wrong with your brother ?"

I sighed. "I don't know ..."

"Wait a second , he said 'I came to apologize for last night'. Alana , is he the one who made you cry ?"

"Y-Yes , he is. But don't worry , it's fine."

Naru looked at me with disbelief written all over his handsome face. "Yes , it is." He said sarcastically. "You know that you-"

I cut him off. "Can tell you anything. Yes , I know." I sighed once more , and Naru's frown deepened.

* * *

"So what do you want to show me ?" I asked Naru as we walked through the forest.

He winked at me. "Surprise !"

I rolled my eyes at him. "And where is Rin ?"

"He's sick. I wanted to bring him with us , but since he can't come , it is only the two of us." He said with a grin.

I smiled softly at him. "I don't mind at all."

He smirked. "Oh you're sure ?"

I frowned. "What do you mean ?"

He playfully rolled his eyes at me. "Oh come on !" He said , linking our hands. "I know that you are madly in love with Rin !"

I widened my eyes in disbelief. How did Naru of all the people eventually know it ? Was it so oblivious that I liked Rin ?

"But , how-"

"Oh seriously , this is oblivious ! You were all red when you were dancing with him yesterday night !"

I sighed , a deep blush on my cheeks. "All right ... But please don't tell him or anyone else , please."

Naru winked at me. "No problems ! But will you tell him one day ?"

I sighed. "I hope so. I am really shy when it comes to that kind of things."

"Everyone is shy about it."

"I just hope he likes me back."

Naru looked at me like if I was crazy , and then he burst out laughing , even tears were falling from his blue eyes.

"What is so funny ?" I said with a frown and an irritated voice.

"You ! How can you be so clueless !" He said with giggles , and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean ?"

"Nothing." He said with another giggle. "You'll know anyways. Oh look ! We're almost there !" He said , pointing at a cave.

He entered it and I followed him quietly , when I suddenly saw something that made me open my eyes in pure disbelief and recognition.

He had found the same thing as me.

A wonderful creature.

A dragon.

* * *

"But ... H-How ..."

"I know !" He said , laughing and tapping the dragon's head friendly.

I just widened my eyes in disbelief , where did Naru find that dragon ?

The dragon was black with blue eyes , it looked scary , but Naru told me that it had a kind heart.

"Touch his head !" Naru said cheerfully , pushing me against the dragon.

I sighed , then approached it carefully , it was eyeing me , but nothing more. When I was close enough , I placed my hand on its head , and the dragon closed its eyes.

"You see ?" Naru said behind my shoulder. "It's friendly ! No ?"

I sighed with a small smile. "Yes it is , how did you name it ?"

Naru's eyes widened. "What ... ?"

I blinked. "You didn't name it ?" Naru blushed. "No. I didn't think about it ..."

I laughed at his blush. "Then now , you can think about it , no ?"

Naru nodded and smiled at me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. But still," I said as I eyed the dragon. "Where did you find it ?"

"At a moment , when Rin and me were traveling , we got separated , and I found that dragon. It was terrorizing the people of a little village. I won against it and since then , it obeys me. But I don't know why , it fell sick some weeks ago. And it came to me for help , so I hid it here."

I smiled at Naru's kindness. "That nice of you. But do you know what it has ?"

Naru shook his head. "No. And I don't know why. It isn't hurt at all , it is in a depression I think."

"Do dragons have depression ?" I blurted out with raised eyebrows , Naru laughed at that. "I don't know , but still-"

A scream filled the forest , and the dragon's eyes opened. It roared , and Naru tried to calm it. "Shhh that's alright ... Oh damn it ! I am not a nurse ! I don't know how to handle that kind of things ! Alana , are you even listening to me ?!" Naru shouted at me as he tried to calm his dragon , but I wasn't listening at all , I was more interested by the scream who kept yelling in the forest.

"Alana !" Naru cried my name when I began to run , trying to get close to the origin of the voice.

That voice ... I had already heard it , it was musical and it needed my help.

I ran into the woods , receding from Naru more and more.

And then , I found it , or rather _him._

It was a gorgeous twelve years old boy , he was crying. He had blond hair and blue eyes , and a porcelaine skin.

There was a wolf in front of him , who was growling at him. By advancing , it was pressing the child into a tree , his back hitting it.

The child's eyes found their way to mine. I was just behind the wolf who still hadn't noticed me , and that child's gaze was silently begging me for help.

I did what I could. I took a big baton , but when I was going to hit the wolf's head , it turned its gaze away from the child to meet mine. It growled at me , showing me its teeth , and I shivered from fear. Suddenly , the wolf jumped on me , it was so close to me , and if I hadn't had the baton , it would have devoured me. I hit its head several times , but at a moment , it broke the baton into several parts , and I screamed.

When it was gonna kill me , fire stopped it. And I lifted my head up in the air to look at Naru , overlapping his dragon. Apparently , he succeeded at calming him down and even managed to ride him.

"Hey ! Don't touch my friend !" Naru cried stupidly at the wolf , his dragon came down and Naru used his lighting to scare the wolf. It ran away very quickly.

"Thanks." I said , hugging Naru. I turned to his dragon , it was calm. I caressed its head , and it (really ?) smiled at me.

Naru grinned. "It likes you. I named it Electro , by the way."

I frowned at him. "You ... Didn't notice it , did you ?" I said amusedly as Naru blinked confusedly at me. "Noticed what ?"

I chuckled. "Naru ... Your dragon is a female." Naru blushed deeply , he looked like a tomatoe , which suited him very much. "Oh ..."

"Yes."

He looked thoughfully at his dragon. "Well , I should name it Electra. What do you think of that ?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. "It suits her."

"Anyways , what was that scream ?"

I widened my eyes. "Oh right !" I turned my head in the child's direction. He was looking at Naru with a great scowl , but as soon as he caught my gaze , he smiled genuinely at me and threw himself in my arms.

"Thank you so much." He said in my neck. "Thank you , thank you , thank you ! You saved me !"

I blushed , I was still a bit shocked at his behaviour , that child looked carefree. "That's nothing , and I didn't do anything. Naru and Electra did."

The child -Still in my arms- looked away from me to look at said people. Naru looked seriously shocked , like he knew the child. "Thank you , Naru , and Electra too !" The child said with a cheerful voice. If he was feeling annoyance towards Naru , he hid perfectly.

"Anyways." I said as he reluctantly pulled away from my arms. "What were you doing in the woods ?"

The child looked at me with his beautiful eyes. "Well , I was with my older brother when I lost him in the woods , and that wolf found me. I am Alus by the way." He said , kissing my hands softly , which was very weird for a twelve years old boy to do so. But when he kissed my hands , I felt myself shivering with nostalgia , and I noticed that I felt the same thing when Adonis kissed them.

Adonis and Alus were physically the same , they really looked like each other. Adonis was only adult when Alus was a child.

"Who is your older brother ?" I asked.

Alus smiled at me. "His name's Adonis , people say that we look like each other a lot."

"And they are damn right." I muttered under my breath. But I didn't think Alus would hear it. "You know my brother ?" He asked cheerfully. I nodded. "Yes , I have met him before."

He smiled. "Can you escort me home ?" He asked. "I don't know my way from there , and my family will be worried if I am too late."

"What of your brother ?" Naru asked , and it was the first time I heard him speak.

I was really surprised when Alus almost glared at him. "He'll be fine."

"Isn't he looking for you ? Any sibling would do that."

"No , he isn't , I am pretty sure of it , he knows that I can be fine alone."

"I'm pretty sure." Naru mocked. Alus said nothing.

"I'll take you home." I said after a while , Alus smiled genuinely at me , when Naru huffed. "I'll take Electra back , I'll see you after." He said.

I nodded at him. Alus took my hand in his when we began walking. "You're Alana ?"

I looked disbelievingly at him. "How do you know ?"

He smiled at me. "My brother talked about you , he found you very beautiful." I blushed at those words , and Alus smirked victoriously.

"You'll say thanks to your brother for me." I said to him as I was seeing the end of the forest. Suddenly , Alus stopped. "I think that you will do it by yourself. Thank you for staying with me and for saving me , I must go now." He said.

I blinked. "But I didn't take you h-"

He smiled at me with a wide grin. "No ! Don't worry it will be fine ! I know my way from here. See ya !" He said waving his hand.

I blinked again.

What was with that child ?

* * *

"Where were you ?" Amos asked me with suspicion.

"I was with Naru." And that part was true , we caught up later after Alus was gone to his home. But for a weird reason I didn't know , Naru told me to stay away from him and his brother , I couldn't hid the sadness and the disappointment I was feeling at that moment.

"Oh really ?" My brother asked mockingly. "Then where is he ?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "He's in his home of course , he said goodbye to me not too long ago."

"I am sure." My brother mocked again.

I frowned , feeling anger and sadness. "What is happening to you ?" I said after a moment of silence. "Why are you acting so badly with me , you're so mean with me !" My brother didn't say anything. "I hate you !" I cried at him.

I ran away from home.

It wasn't usual. I heard my brother calling me ... But I ignored him , I ignored everything.

It was just too much , why was he so bad with me ? What did I ever do to upset him ? I had always acted like a good little sister , I had always obeyed , _always. _And I was beginning to be sick of that.

I ran and ran , it was night by now , but I didn't botter to be scared or anything , I was too upset for that.

I ran back into the forest where Naru and I saved Alus , It was very dark , but it didn't matter at all , I knew that forest perfectly , I played here as a child with Naru and Rin. I ran into the woods , and it started raining. I began to cry as well. I ran as the rain fell on massive drops on me , my tears were mixing with the rain.

I held such strong feelings and emotions of unhapiness and sadness , I was sick of it , really.

I fell in my run on the hard floor of mother Gaia as my feet touched something , a stone. I looked at my leg , it was seriously injured , there was a huge cut from my ankle to my knee. I sighed desperatly , and I tried to stand. Slowly , but surely , I did it. I walked with slow sobs , and I sat under a tree huge enough for me to be protected for most of the drops of the rain. I pressed my legs against my chest and placed my arms around them.

There was a big puddle of water just beside me. I looked at my reflection and I winced. My hair was a mess , my honey eyes were all red from the tears , there was dirt on my red cheeks , and my clothes were ruined.

I sighed , crying more and more.

"Something is wrong , dearest ?"

I widened my eyes in disbelief at that voice , and I looked up at the last person I was expecting to see here.

Adonis.

* * *

**A/N : Here is the chapter. I am truly sorry that there isn't many romance here , but I needed a chapter like that , it will be useful for later.**

**αγάπη μου : That means "my love" in greek.**

**First , there is a thing I wanted to say , I don't know if I said it before , but I say it now. I don't accept criticism , I don't want that. Most of the people who do that are usually very rude , even if it's not everyone. My grammar isn't perfect and I know it. If you don't like my story then don't read and don't review , keep your thoughts for yourselves. I don't understand why people are so rude , when they do that , they don't understand that they lower the writter's morale. It doesn't help at all , it hurts and the person could stop writting. At least if you want to critic , don't be rude , you don't need to say things like "What a horror" or "That sucks". I hope I made myself clear about that.**

**Well , reviews (who aren't rude) are nice :)**

**Guest:** :)

**pokemondemon369 : Well you'll see ;D**


	3. Who is truly Adonis?

**A/N : Hello pretty people! How have you all been? I apologize for the long update, I had exams. But now that story is going to be updated frequently (only if you give me reviews, of course).**

**I've noticed that I have forgotten the disclaimer. Well I don't own Greek mythology, only Alana, Naru, Rin and my others OC.**

**I want to thank all people who reviewed, followed and the favourites too, thank you guys, especially whose who reviewed.**

* * *

Alana's POV

I stood here. Shocked by what I was seeing.

Adonis in all his divine beauty glory. He had a beautiful golden toga which matched perfectly with his golden hair. His soft looking lips were curved into a small smile even if he had a slight scowl as he came nearer to me. Compared to him I was in a very bad state with my ruined clothes and my injuries.

"What is wrong, dearest?" He repeated once he was in front of me. He was holding his hand out for me, and I took it without hesitation.

"I ..." I couldn't help but sob.

"Have run away from home?" He finished for me. As soon as I had taken his hand, he placed it behind my head, the other behind my knees and lifted me up. I gasped from surprise and he smirked gently at me.

"Yes ..."

"Do you want to talk to me about it, Alana?" He said while walking with me in his arms.

"Wait ... Where are you taking me?" I said, confused. He smiled. "To my home. I will heal you." He asnwered kindly.

"You ... Will?" I asked sleepily, placing my head against his warm chest.

"Yes, of course. I am not going to let you in your current state." He said seriously.

I should have said no, because someone I barely knew was taking me to somewhere unknown. But I didn't care at all. At that moment, I didn't even care about my family or my friends, I was too tired to care.

"Sleep well, Alana." Adonis said, kissing my hair tenderly.

I closed my eyes slowly and let sleep carry me away.

* * *

"Alana ..."

The exact same musical voice was calling me again. I felt someone stroking my hair with fondness as a pair of soft lips kissed my forehead.

"Alana ..." Those lips came down to my right cheek. " ... Wake up."

I tiredly opened my eyes to see a pair of blue ones looking at me with an adoring gaze.

"A-Adonis?" I tried to say. I had also tried to get up but Adonis didn't let me do so and instead pushed me back into soft pillows.

"Don't." He warned seriously. "You are still very weak."

"What ... Happened? I can't properly remember-"

"You've run away from home, dearest." He answered simply. "However you have injured yourself badly in your run. The weather didn't help it at all and even aggravated your state. But do not worry ... I am healing you so everything will be fine."

I looked at his perfect face, which was only showing honesty and love. I did effectively remember running away from home.

"You are healing me? But how?" I asked confusedly. He smiled and pushed one of my curls behind my ear, which had made me blush widely. "I am a doctor."

"You look too young to be one." I stated suspiciously. His face darkened a bit, but he smiled anyway. "But I am one, and I can tell you I am even the best in the whole world." I widened my eyes at his cockiness, but didn't say anything.

He was the one who had saved me. I had to be grateful for that.

"I met your brother." I said suddenly, feeling slightly better as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"Ah ... I know." He said. "He loves you very much, that brother of mine." He mumbled.

"He told you about me ?" I asked. He nodded knowingly. "Yes, he finds you very beautiful."

I blushed and he smirked a bit. "I'll say thanks to him ... He told me that you ..." I trailed off, increasing my blush. Adonis smirked again. "That I ?"

"That you had found me beautiful too." I swallowed and looked away, closing my eyes in the process.

I was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

It had been Adonis's wonderful laugh which made me open them. "Yes, you're right but also wrong. I don't only think you're just 'beautiful', but 'very'."

My blush deepened (which I didn't think was possible). "Than-thank you very much." I said shyly. Adonis smiled warmly at me. "You are welcome, and I have really thought that. I have been honest." He said.

I nodded. "Since you are a doctor, when do you think I will be able to go back home ?" I asked but immediately regretted it. Adonis's divinely handsome face darkened again and he furrowed his brows tightly. "You do want to come back from where you have run away ?" He asked sharply. I began to feel a bit scared. It was the first time he used a sharp tone.

"The-they are surely worried about me." I tried to say with a normal voice, but his hard gaze on me had made it very complicated.

"I am sure they know you are fine."

"How would they? They don't even know where I am." I said with a bit of fear. Adonis's scowl deepened. "You need to rest, Alana. Sleep and then I will give you something to eat."

I tried to say to him that I was fine, that I didn't need to sleep or to eat, but he did a very surprising thing. At that moment, he took my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips. I gasped and widened my eyes out of surprise at first, and then tried to protest. I punched him on his chest, but my fists weren't really bothering him, especially since I was so weak. I surrendered at the end, his kiss had been so heated that it made me feel such great lust I was myself shocked. His tongue was very warm in my mouth, and I let him take me in his strong, muscled arms.

"Alana ..." He murmured, breaking the kiss and hugging me to his warm chest.

And then I froze.

That voice, that way of speaking my name so musically and so beautifully with such intensity of love, it was the same as before, the one in some of my dreams.

With tired eyes, I looked up into Adonis's blue eyes.

Who was he ?

* * *

Naru's POV

_One day later._

"Where is Alana?"

Alana's parents and siblings didn't even look at us.

Today, Rin and I had wanted to travel to Sparta because of an exhibition. People had said that new objects and things coming from all cities of Greece were going to be exposed. And so we had immediately thought about bringing Alana with us.

However, once we had gone to her house and I had told Rin about Electra and Alana's dragon in our way, we had been rudely welcomed by her family.

"Where is _she_?" Rin repeated, with a slightly irritated voice. Amos glared at him, and his eyes were holding such hatred myself was surprised. "She's gone. _Gone_!"

"What?!" Rin and I cried in the same time. "What in Olympus do you mean?!"

Amos laughed mockingly. "She was mad at me yesterday night, and the sensitive girl she is ran away from home that same night."

"Amos! Enough! It's because of you your sister has disappeared! Had you been kind with her, none of this would be happening!" Alana's mother scolded him. I guessed she was truly furious, but I saw worry and concern on her face. She was truly scared for her beloved daughter.

"If I had been kind with her?!" Amos almost snapped. "If only I wasn't in-" He stopped himself, looking at us with horror.

"If ony you what?" Rin asked, or rather yelled. "You're the worst brother someone could have! You're rude, harsh and you have never showed Alana the slightest bit of a brotherly love!"

Amos's eyes became redder. "How dare you-!"

"Enough."

At our surprise, Alana's little brother, Lucius, spoke. "Enough, just enough! If you're all adults, then act like ones! Do something mature and go look for her!" His tone was so angry I could tell he, too, was extremely worried for Alana, and it was true. In the night, alone ... People could do horrible things to her ... Such as raping her or even selling her as a slave. Those only thoughts made me shiver with rage.

Amos looked at Lucius, he was a bit pale, but then he spoke. "What could a twelve years old child like you understand, huh? What could you do? You're nothing but an immature child and yet you want to give us lessons?"

"At least," Rin said. "He is trying to help us out, unlike _you_, who are doing nothing!"

"If you dare-"

Alana's father's voice stopped all of this. "Be quiet, everyone! You two," He said looking at Rin and me. "Both of you are demigods, son of the eldest gods with that, you're both very strong, could you help us finding her?"

Rin's eyes widened as did my own, and Amos's eyes narrowed. "What?! Why would they-"

"Be silent! You don't have anything to say for you are responsible for her disappearance!" Alana's father seemed to be angrier than before. "But-"

"No buts! When we will find your sister, you'll apologize to her for your behaviour with her!"

"I won't have to! She's nothing but a woman-"

"I don't care! I am not the kind of father who lets his son hurting his sister! Now stop being rude and go with your sister's friends to look for her. Hurry up! We are going to speak with the royal family and the elders!"

Amos stayed silent at that, looking at his father with resignation and sending Rin and me a furious glare. "Very well, father."

* * *

Alana's POV

I dreamt a lot.

In my dreams, I replayed the memories of my childhood, memories filled with laughers and happiness.

Memories where my brother Amos and I had been close siblings. We had played and had danced together. He had always protected me and I had always felt safe with him.

One of those memories was when one day, we had fallen asleep against a tree, his arms wounded around my waist, and mine around his neck. Even if he had been older by three years, he hadn't been much tall at that time, we had been both wery small. We had been innocent children. He had been caressing my hair for quite a long time, placing a flower in it. He had kissed my hair a long moment.

"I'll always protect you."

I opened my eyes as I felt a weight beside me, and I turned my eyes to look at Adonis. I gasped at how beautiful he looked.

"How are you feeling, Alana?" He asked, putting a hand on my forehead. I blushed when I felt his touch on me.

"I-I am fine." Adonis scowled. "You're not really fine. In fact, you're still weak. But don't worry, I am going to make you feel better, and soon you will be healed."

I looked over at him, taking in his beauty. He was so handsome ... Like a god ...

"Alana?"

I blinked at the mention of my name by him, then looked at his eyes. "Y-Yes?"

Adonis's gaze softened. "You're going to get better, so don't worry about it."

I sighed from relief. Then blushed when I felt him move around so he was on top of me, looking at me with lecherous eyes which were devouring my body.

"A-Adonis?" I asked with a trembling voice. I didn't like at all the way he was looking at me.

That snapped Adonis out of his daze. He seemed to be thinking of something, then his eyes widened. "Oh ... I am sorry dearest." He apologized, but there was no honesty as he spoke that sentence.

He got up, then looked at me. "I must go."

"What? Why?"

"I have ... Things to take care of. But don't worry, I'll be back soon. Rest still for now, and then we will talk." He added with a soft kiss full of promises on my forehead.

"Wait, I don't want to-"

Against my will, I found myself drifting to sleep. No matter how much I tried to keep my eyes open, they closed.

In my sleep, I heard one thing.

"I love you."

* * *

Naru's POV

"What are we going to do, Rin, Naru?" Lucius asked us as we walked him back home. His brother had already returned home before us, claiming to have people to see. We weren't bothered by that at all, it was more like a blessing for us.

I gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, we're going to find a way to save your sister, we'll definitely do it."

"But we don't even know where she is. What if something had happened to her-"

"No!" Lucius looked in surprise at Rin. "She's fine. I promise you she's. We're going to find her." Rin said, determined.

"But ..." Lucius trailed off. "How are we going to do it? Alana could be anywhere ..."

"Wait, I've gotten an idea." I said, remembering Alana's dragon and mine. It was surely strange but she could be there, right? It was the only place she would go to and ...

I blinked. No impossible, she wouldn't go there. It would only bring her painful memories.

"Rin," I called for him. "Let's pick up 'our friends' then let's go to the tree where we played when we were children, the one beside the lake." Rin widened his eyes in disbelief. "You're not thinking she would be there, are you?" He asked, incredulous. "After her twelfth birthday, she told us she wanted to destroy all these 'hurtful and useless memories'. You do remember, right?"

I sighed. "I know it but-"

"What are talking about?" Lucius asked. "What do you mean by the tree and what does it have to do with my sister's twelfth birthday?"

"Listen, Lucius, I might have a clue about where Alana is." Lucius's honey eyes sparkled at that. "But you can't come with us, I am sorry. It's - errr ..." I trailed off, looking at Rin.

"A bit dangerou-"

Lucius cut him off angrily. "I don't care!" He snapped. "My sister's gone and I want to save her! I am not afraid-"

"It's not about being afraid or not, Lucius." I bent down to his level, and placed my hands on his shoulders. "It's more about ... Alana. You want to help and save your sister, right, Lucius?" Lucius looked away, but nodded. I took off the hand on his right shoulder to take his chin in. "If you really want to, then you must have faith in us. The best way to help Alana is for you to be safe. Okay?"

Lucius huffed. "How could it help her?"

"She loves you. She wants you to be safe. So it will help her if you just do that." Lucius frowned, then he seemed to be in some sort of mental conflict. At the end, he sighed unhappily. "Fine."

I grinned. "Thanks, Lucius, you won't regret it."

After our little talk, Rin and I escorted Lucius home. Then we began to focus on what we would do next.

"Firstly, we're going to get the dragons and ride them, then, we'll go to our 'secret' place as Alana had called it." I explained to him as we walked towards the place where Alana had hid her dragon. Before she had gone home that famous night, she had described me the place where her dragon was.

He frowned. "Why would have Alana gone there? I mean, didn't she say to us after her fight with Amos that she wouldn't ever be able to go there?"

I sighed, my sky blue eyes meeting his deep blue ones. "Maybe she's still attached to those memories?"

Rin scoffed. "I don't think so. Do you remember what happened at her birthday that day? How upset and sad she was feeling after her fight with her older brother?"

"I do, I do my dear cousin. But we have to look there, it's the only place she could be. Unless ..."

Rin raised his black eyebrows at me. "Unless what?"

I gulped. _No_ it couldn't be it. If it were that, then there would be no way of retrieving Alana.

If she had been kidnapped by a god, there would be nothing to do.

"Earth to Naru!" Rin screamed in my ear. I jumped and failed. "What in Hades?!"

Rin winced. "Please don't ever do that."

I glared at him. "It's your fault! What did you do it for, man?"

"You were on the moon."

I scowled. "I wasn't."

"You were."

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"What were you thinking about?" Rin asked, stopping our little game.

I sighed. I couldn't tell him that one of my godly brothers had madly and distractedly fallen in love with Alana.

It would break him, Rin was in love with her after all. And it wasn't like it had happened, maybe she was just where I was thinking she was, there was no need to rush all the possibilities, she had to be there, if she weren't ... Then the other option would be the only left and I didn't like it at all.

'Alana,' I thought to myself. ''I hope you're there.''

"What?" Rin asked. I blushed. I had talked loudly. "Nothing, let's go." I said quickly, begining to run.

"Hey!" Rin screamed behind me, trying to catch up with me. "You still haven't told me what you were thinking about." By the time he had finished his sentence, I was already where Alana's dragon was supposed to be.

"It's nothing-"

"What?"

_Oh No._

"It's here." I said, noticing with fear and horror that it was still there.

The creature was asleep, its breath dominating our bodies. I gulped.

I could still hope she had gone with her feet, could I?

Rin frowned. "Why are you so shocked? Of course it would be here, it's wasn't going to go anywhere. Anyways Alana's really intelligent, she really has found the perfect place for that thing to-"

"It's horrible." I said, feeling far scared than when her family had told us she was gone. "It means it's him ..."

"What do you-"

"Listen Rin!" I said turning my head in his direction. "You're going to rid it." Rin's eyes widened. "I am going to what-"

"We don't have time, Rin! Rid it and go to 'that' place, me, I am going to look for her in another place."

"Wait! How am I ever going to-"

"Animals and creatures feel humans's feelings. You're a demigod of Hades, if your will is strong enough, that thing will let you rid it."

By now our screams had awakened the dragon. It looked at us, then I widened my eyes when I knew what it was going to do.

"Rin!" I cried as the dragon opened its mouth. "Hide and avoid its fire!"

"_Its fire_?!" He screamed frantically at me.

Then it came. The dragon considered us as intruders, so it was natural for it to attack us. Rin and I avoided its fire, however I didn't have time to play with Alana's dragon. "Rin, tame it. Once you'll win against it, it will obey you."

Rin's eyes widened disbelievingly as he glared at me. "Don't tell me you're going to leave me alone facing that thing-!"

I was already out of here before he had even finished his sentence. I wasn't worried for Rin, he was a very good fighter and compared to all the things we had seen, a dragon was truly nothing.

I hurried to go at the cave where Electra was. I woke it up. "Listen Electra, I know you can't understand me and I honestly don't care. I need your help, even if you're sick, please help me, help me and take me to Delphi immediately." It was as if it had understood me. Electra grinned (Do dragons grin?) and roared, then I rode it.

There was no way in my father's name I would let that womanizer have his way with Alana.

* * *

**A/N : Here I am done with it. Please guys review and give me your opinions on it, please. I'll update when I'll have four reviews! I am already working on chapter four!**

PrincessJirachi : Thanks! I am glad you're liking it!


	4. The light god

**A/N: Hello, how have you been? I am sorry this chapter took time to be updated, but I was really busy with my other stories and it's High School time now.**

**Warning: Sexual references and a heavy make out session (lol xD).**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to REVIEW! Reviews make my day, so please, review!**

* * *

Alana's POV

Sometimes, Lord Morpheus sang to me in my dreams.

My dreams were always the same. They were memories from the past wanting to haunt me, again, again and again.

My childhood with my brother, Lucius' birth, I meeting Rin and Naru when we were children long before my relationship with Amos had been broken...

Something soft touched my cheeks, neck ... Two masculine hands danced up my arms, trailing their fingers on the way.

The touch had been too pleasurable, so much that it woke me up. I opened my honey eyes, staring at the handsome face beside mine.

"Adonis." My voice was a whisper.

Adonis' lustful eyes met mine. I first thought at that moment that they were cobalt blue, but then they turned sky blue again.

"I love you, Alana." He said, taking my face in his hands and sitting on top of me. The act made my body to heat up, and in some precises areas ...

I widened my eyes at him. It wasn't the first time someone had confessed to me, and the first time it had completely destroyed my relationship with my brother.

"You ... Love me?" I asked, trying to look at anywhere but Adonis. Unfortunately he had his hands wrapped around my face so I couldn't escape his gaze. "Yes I do. Do you love me too, Alana?" He asked, eager to hear my answer.

I blinked.

Did I love Adonis?

I loved Rin. Adonis was extremely handsome, he was very kind to me and I was somewhat attracted to him, but I wasn't in love with him.

I was in love with Rin. Even though I had felt strange things the times where Adonis had been around, I more of desired him than loved him in that way even if I cared for him a lot.

"I ..." I tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

What reaction would Adonis have if I rejected him?

Wouldn't he be angry?

Adonis had saved my life, and he was so kind to me. I didn't want to hurt him by rejecting him. The first time someone had said they loved me, things hadn't gone well at all.

So instead, I decided to lie. "... I don't know."

Adonis' expression changed. His face was turned into annoyance, his brows were furrowed, his eyes were narrowed, his lips were set into an angry line and his jaw was tightened.

Needless to say, he looked furious.

"Are you truly sure about that?" He asked with a dark voice colder than anything I had ever heard.

I gulped and tried to look away again, but it wasn't that easy. Adonis was still on top of me, and he had now pinned my hands above my head with only one of his hands, the other dancing dangerously close to my face, leaving me no escape choice.

"I suggest you say the truth to me, Alana." He threatened, his tone let me to think I should listen to him. "Because, I am not someone you would like to enrage." As if insisting on that, he placed his 'free' hand on my neck, caressing it so sensually it quickened my breath.

With Adonis' way of touching me, I couldn't really breathe like I wanted to. My breaths were quick and short, and I was feeling so hot I thought I was going to burn. Plus, the fact that Adonis was sitting on me didn't help it all.

I gulped and wetted my lips with my tongue. Adonis' eyes followed sharply the movements, watching with pure lust written on his beautiful eyes.

"I ... I am being honest, I really don't know." I whispered softly, fearing he wouldn't hear.

But he had heard.

Adonis' eyes looked into my own with such wrath I shivered, being so afraid I wanted nothing but to run away from here and mostly from _him_.

His lips curved up into a cruel smile. "If you really don't know, Alana." He said, his hand coming down to my chest, leaving a trail of fingers playing on my skin as he did so, making me feel hotter ...

"Then ... I guess I will have to know by myself then." With those unique words, Adonis brought his head closer to mine until his lips were barely touching mine. One of his hands was still around my two wrists above my head, and the other was caressing my breasts softly, making me burn and shiver with pleasure. And then, I felt it.

His lips.

He placed them on mine hungrily, kissing me with intense passion. His teeth grazed my lips roughly, as if expressing his fury. He forced his tongue into my mouth, growling when I refused to give him access. I closed my eyes, gripping the hand which had imprisoned mine when I felt his other hand touching my breasts, squeezing them, pressing on the spot of my nipples.

My breath quickened and Adonis was the only thing I was seeing. His face, his eyes, his hair... He was the only thing I could see.

I had to suppress lots of moans when his caresses and kisses became more heated, more demanding, _hotter_.

"A-Adonis..."

At the mention of his name, Adonis growled and bit my lips angrily, licking blood from them. "Yes?" He asked with rage, and I wondered why. What had I done to offense him? Was it because I had kind of lied to him? But how had he known that I had lied?

"I beg you please, stop that-"

"Stopping_ that_?" He asked with furry, squeezing my breast harder, and that time, I couldn't hold it anymore. I moaned loudly.

"You don't look like you want me to stop." He said with a cruel smile, his eyes dark with desire as he looked at my flushed and sweaty face. Slowly, the hand which was caressing and stroking my chest came down to the top of my ruined dress.

He put his fingers into my chiton, and that time, he touched my breasts with his bare hand, not through my clothe. At that act, I felt hotter than ever, and my heartbeats became much quicker, the same for the heat in my stomach.

"You have lovely beauty marks." He whispered huskily as his hand touched a little thin mole just beside my right nipple. "Lovely and soft, I like that." He said with a smirk, stroking both my nipple and my mole.

I gulped, inhaling when I felt his lips on my neck, running his tongue along my throat tauntingly, making me shiver with pleasure and lust.

Was it what feeling sexual pleasure was like? If that were that, then how would it be when he would be taking my virginity?

That thought made me realize something. I couldn't do this. I wasn't allowed to. Women had to keep their virginity until their wedding night with their husband, I just couldn't lose my virginity and be giving myself to a mere stranger, no matter how good looking he was.

"Stop!" I cried when I felt him trying to remove my clothe.

His eyes narrowed, as if he was angry. "Stopping what?" He asked mockingly, adjusting his position on me. "Stopping the pleasure I am giving you, maybe that is what you want me to do?" He kissed my mouth roughly, trapping me with his soft lips. His eyes were cold and full of ardor. A look of satisfaction came upon his face when he noticed my desirous state, which _he_ was provoking. "Eager, are you not?"

My breaths were quick and I squirmed under his gaze on me. The way he was looking at my body through my dress said enough about his intentions.

"I... I can't-"

"Why?" He snapped, his eyes looked like they were glowing. His actual behavior didn't match with his former attitude. It was scaring me so much.

"Because I... I can't let you take me." I admitted as fear dominated me. "I am a virgin and-"

"Then," He began, freeing my hand and grabbing my face tenderly with both of his hands. "You are all mine." His head became closer as he told me that, his lips barely touching mine. A look of love and lust in his beautiful _cobalt_ eyes...

Wait.

Adonis had sky blue eyes when I had first met him. Why would he have cobalt eyes now?

However, before I could find an answer to my question and before Adonis could kiss me, the beautiful door of the room we were was opened violently.

Flushed face, blond hair and sky blue eyes which were looked at Adonis with a look of murder.

_Naru._

Adonis raised his head, looking at Naru with narrowed and furious eyes. "How in our father's name have you-"

"Get away from her, _now!_" Naru growled, his face flushing in furry as he walked over to us.

Adonis smiled cruelly. "The pathetic demigod is giving an order to his godly brother? This is a blasphemy. I could kill you just for your arrogance." He threatened dangerously, his nails running on my face.

I was stunned. What did it mean? _Godly brother?!_

Why was Adonis acting like that? He had been so nice before and now... He was acting as though he was... A _tool_.

"I don't think so." Naru said, coming closer and closer. "Father won't be happy if you do that, will he?"

Adonis glared at him in furry. "Do you think I would care for what father would have to say?"

"Apollo. Don't mess with me. Would you want father to punish you because you would have killed your half brother?"

Apollo.

_Apollo_.

The god of light, truth, poetry, healing, prophecy, archery and knowledge, twin of the chaste huntress Artemis, goddess of animals and virginity and son of Leto and Zeus, king of Olympus and god of thunder and justice.

Was the one on top of me the light god? Was the one who had called himself Adonis the seductor who was known for having almost as much affairs as king Zeus and his brother Poseidon?

Was he really Naru's godly brother, Phoebus Apollo?

"Maybe if that half brother keeps on not showing respect, I will." Adonis, now _Apollo_, replied back, his hands holding my face firmly.

Naru was now one meter away from us.

He breathed slowly, trying to control his rage. "Maybe if that half brother continues to force himself on my friend, I will have no respect and will show no mercy towards him."

Adonis' eyes blazed. "I am going to kill yo-"

"Stop!"

Both Adonis and Naru stoped their argument, and looked at me. Slowly, I shook Adonis' grip off of me. He seemed shocked by my outburst, and greatly suprised, and that had fortunately stopped his anger.

"Get off of me."

"Alana-"

"_Now_."

My voice was so sad, so desperate as I spoke those words towards him. Reluctantly, Adonis sighed and got off of me, putting some distance from Naru.

I breathed slowly, the silence dominating everything. Naru rushed to my side and helped me to get up by taking my hand. I took it in my own and let him help me. When Naru was done helping me, I looked at Adonis, _Apollo._

"Is it true?" I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes as I was slowly realizing something.

I had fallen in love with him.

Adonis swallowed. "Yes. I am the god Apollo."

That broke my world.

I had been fooled and toyed with by that person ever since our first meeting. Apollo had been trying to seduce me all that time, and I was sure I knew why.

It wasn't out of love, I knew that. It was out of lust. Just remembering the way his eyes had looked at me with was enough to get me convinced of that.

There was no _Love_.

No Love, just _lust_.

"Alana, let's go home." Naru said suddenly beside me, his hand still in mine. Apollo's eyes flashed in fury again. "Your family is worried-"

"Are you trying to take her away from me by saying such lies?!" Apollo said flatly, glaring at Naru and taking a step towards us. "They've let her be in that horrible condition, why would they be worried about her then?"

"Apollo." Naru began, gulping and squeezing my hand tighter. "Don't say that. It's not true and you know it! Don't try to put some confusion in her head so you could take advantage of her!" Naru screamed. Me, on the other hand, I decided to hid behind him.

I didn't want to see that seductor's face again.

"I don't want to take advantage of her-"

"Stop lying already and let us go!"

"_You_ can _go_." Apollo said with venom. "But _she_ _stays_ right _here_." He threatened.

Naru gritted his teeth in anger. "I swear I'll-"

"Enough."

We all froze upon hearing that divine order.

In an instant, a divine light that almost burnt my eyes flashed in, and another beautiful man appeared.

"Enough, both of you."

A beautiful man with their golden hair and Naru's blue eyes was standing here, his tanned skin was glowing and his voice commanded respect.

Zeus, king of the gods.

I was suddenly very aware of the situation.

"Naru, you're still being tested." Zeus said to his younger son, glancing at me curiously. "I see, your mortal friend? The one Apollo has fallen in love with?"

No, it wasn't true and I wasn't believing it. Apollo wasn't in love with me, all he had said to me were lies to get me to lie with him, that was all. Gods were like that, they rarely loved mortals, especially Apollo. He had a reputation loyal to him about his escapades.

"Father-"

"Don't." The king of the gods smiled at Naru. "I understand your case, go home with your friend."

Apollo's eyes widened. "Father!"

"Don't begin, son." Zeus said with a higher voice. "You've threatened to kill him, _again_. Do you truly think I will overlook it this time?"

Apollo's jaw tightened. "What I do with that human girl is not his business."

"I think not." Naru said in irriration, wrapping his arms around me protectively. "Leave my friend alone, Apollo. She doesn't seem to even love you back."

"I shall let her decide, then." Zeus said. "Human girl," He spoke to me. "What do you wish right now?"

My eyes fell down, and I knew I had to answer quickly. Gods weren't patient.

"I wish to go home, that is all. I don't ever want to see him again."

Zeus nodded. "Very well, your wish shall be heard."

I felt Apollo's eyes on me, but I ignored it. I kept my gaze down all that time, avoiding him.

"Why?" I heard him mutter silently.

I gulped. "Because I have your answer now." I sighed.

"Which is?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't love you, I am not in love with you."

* * *

"What a story." Naru sighed once we were away from where Apollo had locked me.

It had been his temple in Delos, he had kidnapped me.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked with worry. "You don't seem well."

He was right.

How could I have fallen in love with _Apollo_, a _god_?

Not even one week ago, I was still deeply in love with Rin, and until that morning I was still pretty sure of it.

So what had happened for that change?

"I... Naru, I am going to say something to you, but don't be mad at me, please." I begged him, my tears back in my eyes.

"You're in love with him, right?"

I widened my eyes in disbelief, and turned to look at him. I stopped walking immediately, and he did the same.

"How do you..."

"Alana, just looking at you right now is a proof. A proof of your love for him. I knew it would happen." He sighed,closing his eyes a moment. "I should have listened to that oracle." He muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean? I-"

"Alana, don't say it to anyone." Naru interrupted me, shaking my shoulders. "Don't tell to your family what happened back there."

"Why-"

"Because it would be dangerous for you!" He said with exasperation. "Don't you understand, Alana? I don't want you to suffer the same fate as my mother's! I don't want you to be loathed by everyone else because you're the mother of an illegitimate child, a godly one plus! People will have no respect or pity for you if that ever happens one day!"

"I won't let it happen!" I cried, my tears falling down on my cheeks. "I don't want to be a god's plaything!"

"Then don't tell it! Especially to Rin! How do you think he would react if he ever found out? It'd break him, Alana!"

I gulped and breathed air, and cried more. Naru wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"It'll be okay, as long as I am here to protect you." He breathed in my ear. "You're my precious friend, the only one who has ever wanted to befriend me. I won't let anything happen to you."

I sobbed in his chest, and he held me here.

Once I calmed down, Naru gave me a tentative smile. "Let's go home. We'll find a story in our way back, alright?"

I tried to smile back at him. "Yes."

On our way back, Naru told me Rin was looking for me, too, and that I had worried everyone by disappearing like that.

There was one problem though.

How to deal with my family.

"I'll speak with them." Naru promised. "Anyway, your brother has already been scolded by them, so don't worry."

I sighed. My brother and me... It was a particular case... "If you say so."

"You now, Rin and I first thought you had gone to that place." Naru said quietly. "The forest of Argos."

My heart beat at that.

That forest had a special meaning to Naru, Rin, Amos and me. It was there that everything had begun, and everything had ended.

"No." I said coldly, remembering my brother's words back then. "I will never ever return to that place, never."

"Alana..." Naru sighed. "I understand." He said quietly, not quite looking at me.

"Let's go home." I said for him.

* * *

"Where in Zeus' name were you?!" My parents screamed and cried, taking me in their arms once Naru and I had arrived at my home.

"We were so worried! We thought horrible things had happened to you! We thought the worst!"

"I... I am sorry, Mother, Father." I murmured. "I won't ever do that again, I promise you."

I was sobbing.

My mother sighed with tears and looked at me in the eyes(I was still in her arms). "We hope so. We are not going to let you go on your own, now."

I sighed, but didn't say anything.

"We have mobilized all the city for you..." My father said, caressing my hair. "Don't ever do that to me, or to your mother and your siblings. We know what happened with Amos." He muttered quietly, and my mother's gaze darkened.

"Your brother will apologize to you, leave him time, and forgive him, please, Alana."

I gulped. I wasn't someone spiteful, but there was no way I'd do that right now. However, I knew I would end up forgiving him anyway, just like I had forgiven all the times he had been cruel to me.

I nodded, and shot a quick glance to Naru. "Thanks."

Naru smiled. "You're welcome. I am going home, Hina's waiting for me."

Hina and Naru lived together, she was his only family left from his mother.

"I was going to enter my home, when I remembered something important. "Where's Rin now? Has he not come back yet?" I asked worriedly.

Naru tensed and shot me a sheepish smile. "I might have sent Rin on an errand..."

"Argos' forest." I breathed.

Naru winced. "Yeah. I am going to sent him an eagle to tell him you're fine."

I nodded again and said my thanks to Naru.

Once he was gone, I paled.

How was I going to confront Amos?

* * *

Naru's POV

"You're lucky father was here."

I turned on my way to see my beautiful half brother. He seemed furious tough: His blond hair was messy and his eyes seemed tired, which was ironic since he was a god.

I gritted my teeth, trying to contain my anger. "You're lucky Alana was here, if not... We would have fought each other like last time."

Apollo glared at me, his jaw tightened, his eyes blazed fury and his skin was glowing. "And I would have beaten up you hadn't Artemis intervened. You've been really lucky until now, little brother."

"_Half_-brother." I said with hate.

"I am glad we're not fully related, either." He spat with venom. "But next time you dare put your nose in my business, Father or not, I will kill you in the most hurtful way possible."

"Apollo," I said, sighing at the night sky above us. "Don't you think this is enough? I don't like you, but don't harass Alana. She deserves better than being left alone with a child."

His eyes widened, and then, a scowl marked his perfect sculpted face. "This is not what I do want, either." He muttered, calming himself down.

"Then what? You want her to end up like all the other persons you truly loved? You want her to die or to get turned into a plant?"

He grited his teeth. "No. But I am the god of oracles, and I already know her furure." He said regretfully, not looking at me.

"I can't change her destiny, though I would like to." He murmured, sadness dominating his eyes and face.

I tensed. "So you know how it's going to finish, right?" I asked fearly.

Apollo sighed and ran a hand in his blond hair. "The Fates have tied her strings to mine. But..."

"I'll change her destiny."

He looked at me, surprised.

"I'll protect her, she's like a sister to me."

He shook his head, his fury completely gone now. "You can not change fate, Naru. Even though I would like you to. None of the people who had their strings tied to mine ever ended well." He admitted remorsefully. "However, it doesn't mean I am going to give up on her."

"So you want to see her suffer?" I snapped.

"I didn't say that, little brother." His voice was cold. "But she's going to be all mine, to love me... I can't let that chance pass under my nose and go away like that, not with her."

"But she's not going to live an eternity! How selfish are you, Apollo?!"

"Enough to keep her all to myself, and I won't let you stop me, neither you or Uncle Hades' child." His fury had completely come back now.

I sighed. "Even if she'll die?"

He didn't answer.

"You consulted the oracle, years ago." Apollo stated coldly, taking two steps forwards. "You know how it'll end up, how she'll end up. She'll love me, and she'll be the last one, however... If I can just..."

"My prophecy hasn't been fulfilled yet. And I don't know what'll happen after she will become your lover. The oracle hasn't said everything."

"I know, little brother." Apollo sighed. "You want me to get away from her, so your prophecy won't be fulfilled. But it doesn't work that way, you can't escape your fate."

"I can and I will." I said with pride. "I will change destiny, I'll save Alana, and she'll be happy."

He looked at me, a look of hatred in his eyes, though there was sadness in them. "You're like Athena. Always changing destiny, always believing it's possible..." He trailed off, looking at Selene's moon. "I am sick of being always rejected by the ones I love." He said darkly. "I won't let you do as you wish."

"But it means Alana'll-"

"No, she won't and I won't let it be." He said suddenly. "I'll protect her myself."

"Didn't you say some minutes ago destiny couldn't be changed?"

"I know, but I still can do something to stop her fate."

I looked at him, shocked.

"I'll speak to the Fates."

* * *

**A/N: Here! What do you think about it? Please review, and tell me if you like the turns of event!**


End file.
